


The Seven Musketeers

by NatureTree



Series: No restrictions [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatureTree/pseuds/NatureTree
Summary: [Trans squadtm]MattHolt:fuck my duck.i just saw shiro and matt at the gym.Bi-assed:what did they do?Beefy Keef:Why?





	1. Uselesslesbian+Beefy Keef=Definitely

**Author's Note:**

> MattHolt - Pidge  
> OGMattHolt - Matt  
> Bi-assed - Lance  
> Beefy Keef - Keith  
> Kuro - Shiro  
> Hunkaboo - Hunk  
> Shaymeless - Shay  
> Uselesslesbian - Allura

**[Pidge created 'my ass hurts']**

**[Pidge added Keith, Lance, Shiro, Hunk and Allura to 'my ass hurts]**

**[Pidge changed their name to MattHolt]**

**[MattHolt changed Keith's name to Beefy Keef]**

**[MattHolt changed Lance's name to Bi-assed]**

**[MattHolt changed Shiro's name to Kuro]**

**[MattHolt changed Hunk's name to Hunkaboo]**

**[MattHolt changed Allura's name to Uselesslesbian]**

 

**[03.24 A.M]**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**i just noticed that shiro's name means white and kuro means black.**

**also, i think i broke my ass.**

 

**Beefy Keef:**

 

**Pidge?**

**Wtf?**

**Who the hell are these people?**

 

**Uselesslesbian:**

 

**I love my name.**

**you got me spot on!**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**well, good to see someone appreciates my creativity! *glares at keitg***

**and to answer your question, i made an lgbtq+ club and these are all the people that signed up!**

 

**Beefy Keef:**

 

**I didn't sign up.**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**you're my second-in-command as an emperor of the universe.**

**if you aren't here, i don't know.**

 

**Hunkaboo:**

 

**I usually sleep at this hour Pidge.**

**What are you doing up?**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**howdya know that i'm a biassed man?**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**i saw you looking at keith's ass earlier today.**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**wha!**

**the audacity!**

 

**Kuro:**

 

**Why am I here?**

 

**Beefy Keef:**

 

**I ask myself that exact same question everyday.**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**we all do.**

**either way!**

**you signed up for the lgbtq+ club!**

 

**Kuro:**

 

**No.**

**I didn't...**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**don't lie old man!**

 

**Beefy Keef:**

 

**No he really didn't.**

**He was all day at therapy.**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**but who did it then?**

**...**

**matt!**

 

**[MattHolt added Matt to 'my ass hurts']**

**[MattHolt changed Matt's name to OGMattHolt]**

 

**OGMattHolt:**

 

**I see you figured it out my dear sista.**

**MattHolt:**

 

**wtf?**

**[Matt stroking a plushie cat and sitting in an office chair.gif]**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**i love him already!**

 

**Uselesslesbian:**

 

**If you were a woman I would have married you.**

 

**OGMattHolt:**

 

**Well thank you.**

**But my heart belongs to only Shiro.**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**[Allura is out of this world.gif]**

 

**OGMattHolt:**

 

**I changed my mind.**

**YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL!**

**IT'S AN HONOUR TO MEET YOU MY PRINCESS!**

 

**Uselesslesbian:**

 

**I changed my mind too...**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**i have a crush.**

 

**Beefy Keef:**

 

**She looks alright.**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**alright?**

**alright!?**

**the audacity!**

 

**OGMattHolt:**

 

**She's a godess!**

**A gOdeSs!**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**exactly!!!**

 

**Beefy Keef:**

 

**...**

 

**Uselesslesbian:**

 

**You are the first man to not react like that Keith.**

**You're my new best friend.**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**gasp!**

 

**OGMattHolt:**

 

**ASDFGHJKL**


	2. Introductio-wait what the fuck Allura!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uselesslesbian:
> 
> Keith is my souldmate.  
> Imma marry him!  
> He's right ofr me!  
> I don't care what you say daddy!

**['my ass hurts']**

 

**[12.52 P.M]**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**introductions!**

**name/age/sexuality/pronouns/first-or-last-born-child?**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**what's with the first-or-last-born-child?**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**oh.**

**just who you wanna give as an offer to me and keith when webecome the emperors of the universe.**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**what about my middle-born child?**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**WE DON'T WANT YOUR USELESS MIDDLE-BORN CHILD!**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**ouch.**

**i'm a middle-born child.**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**oh.**

**well that's your problem.**

 

**Hunkaboo:**

 

**This is concerning.**

 

**Uselesslesbian:**

 

**Allura Alvarez/21/gay as your mom/she/her/please take both of them.**

 

**OGMattHolt:**

 

**Savage.**

**I love it.**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**what do you think Keith?**

**is she worthy?**

 

**Beefy Keef:**

 

**Yeah.**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**WELCOME TO OUR EMPIRE!**

 

**Hunkaboo:**

 

**Wait.**

**What happens if we don't classify?**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**you are thrown to the dungeons.**

**or fed to the lions.**

**it depends on keith's mood.**

 

**Beefy Keef:**

 

**When I'm merciful we throw you to the lions.**

**Uselesslesbian:**

 

**Then we die.**

 

**Beefy Keef:**

 

**Exactly.**

**You don't want to be around Pidge when she hasn't had her peanut butter.**

**MattHolt:**

 

**true.**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**Lance McClame/18/He/Him/Last-born**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**that's an interesting last name.**

**Uselesslesbian:**

 

**it suits his personality.**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**marry me Allura.**

 

**Uselesslesbian:**

**Buy me dinner first!**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**check.**

**check.**

**check.**

**Uselesslesbian:**

 

**One hour.**

**That's all you get.**

 

**Bi-assed:**

**did i make it!**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**that depends.**

**why did you choose the last-born child?**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**because they take all the glory away from the middle-born child!!!**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**is it self-indulgent.**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**uh yeah!**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**what do you think keith?**

 

**Beefy Keef:**

 

**He's fine.**

 

**Hunkaboo:**

 

**Um...**

**Tsuyoshi Garrett/18/He/Him/None of them**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**keith?**

 

**Beefy Keef:**

 

**Why none?**

 

**Hunkaboo:**

 

**Uh.**

**I love them all the same!**

 

**Beefy Keef:**

 

**He's so sweet.**

**We'll get cavities.**

**I love him.**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**we're keeping him.**

*******

 

**[23.17 P.M]**

 

**Uselesslesbian:**

 

**Keith is my souldmate!**

**Imma marry him!**

**He's right ofr me!**

**I don't care what you say daddy!**

 

**OGMattHolt:**

 

**Lance.**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**assassination?**

 

**OGMattHolt:**

 

**I know a guy.**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**good.**

**tomorrow.**

**3 am sharp.**


	3. MATT AND SHIRO IS A COUP-WHAT THE FUCK PIDGE?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MattHolt:
> 
> i'm pidge holt and i have not gotten my peanut butter.  
> give me mah peanut butter.  
> keith!!!  
> allura is staling me!!!

**['my ass hurts']**

 

**[02.56 A.M]**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**okay so i just.**

**i were at the shopping mall to buy clothes and i like, didn't wear my binder because my ribs are fucked up.**

**guess what. i went to the mens side and this man just. "this is for men, you're clearly a woman, go to where you're supposed to be and dress in your hoe clothes." and i just...**

**HUNK.**

**i feel so insecure.**

**why are people so mean.**

 

**Beefy Keef:**

 

**Wait he did what?!**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**yeah.**

**i feel so jealous of you cis-men.**

 

**Beefy Keef:**

 

**I'm currently wearing a fucking binder, you idiot.**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**wait what?**

**you're trans too!?**

 

**Beefy Keef:**

 

**Yeah.**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**you should be happy. i want your boobs.**

**i have a flat chest!!!**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**can we change bodies?**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**pls.**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**thank you!**

 

**Beefy Keef:**

 

**By the way.**

**Are you and Matt still going to assassinate me in two minutes**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**shit!**

**no!**

**i have a trans friend!**

 

**Beefy Keef:**

 

**Good to know you only started to value me when I came out as trans.**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**of course!**

**Beefy Keef:**

 

**What did I expect?**

 

*******

 

**[MattHolt created Trans squadtm]**

**[MattHolt added Beefy Keef and Bi-assed to 'Trans squadtm']**

**[18.06 P.M]**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**i'm pidge holt and i have not gotten my peanut butter.**

**give me mah peanut butter.**

**keith!!!**

**allura is staling me!**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**do you have a crush on her?**

**Beefy Keef:**

**Yup.**

**She asked her tomarry her for a reason.**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**she's beautiful okay!!!**

 

**Beefy Keef:**

 

**I really don't understand it.**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**why?**

 

**Beefy Keef:**

 

**I'm gay.**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**still you should see something beautiful when you see it!**

**like me!**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**do you have a crush on keith, lance?**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**the audacity!**

**Beefy Keef:**

 

**It would never work out anyway.**

**MattHolt:**

 

**aw.**

**you're my new otp!**

**except for matt and shiro of course.**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**ugh.**

**please no.**

 

**Beefy Keef:**

 

**Same here.**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**i'm a joy to be around!**

**just so that you know!**

 

**Beefy Keef:**

 

**Sure.**

**Bi-assed:**

 

**screw your ass.**

 

**Beefy Keef:**

 

**Take me out to dinner first!**

**Please.**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**SCRENSHOTTED!**


	4. Matt and Shiro sitting in a tr-what the fuck Keith!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beefy Keef:
> 
> what does it feel like to have someting hanging between your legs?  
> Or to have a flat chest.  
> or to have a darkeer voice.  
> maybe peolle would see eme as amn than?  
> what if i wanted to be a girl?  
> that wouldv've beens o mcuh easier.  
> I mean id i a interested in men and am biologiclly a womna does that mean i'm steight?  
> damn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST AHEAD!!! GENDER DYSPHORIA!!! AND MENTIONS OF SELF-HARM!!! CUTTING!!!

**['Trans squadtm']**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**fuck my duck.**

**i just saw matt and shiro at the gym.**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**what did they do?**

 

**Beefy Keef:**

 

**Why?**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**well, they were sitting in a tree and my-**

**my ship just saild!!!**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**they kissed???**

**MattHolt:**

 

**no, they adopted a beetle.**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**you could've just said yes.**

**no need to be rude.**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**every need to be rude.**

 

**Beefy Keef:**

**Hm.**

**Interesting**

**.**

**Bi-assed:**

 

**are you upset that you'll never have a boyfrined?**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**or maybe that shiro has more than only you in his life?**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**maybe you had a crush on shiro!**

 

**Beefy Keef:**

 

**He's my brother.**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**oh.**

**matt?**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**i would've known in that case!**

 

**Beefy Keef:**

 

**Look.**

**Can you just stop!**

 

**MattHolt:**

**ohhh.**

**someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.**

**Bi-assed:**

 

**or the wrong mullet!**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**mullet?**

**lance seriously?**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**you got a problem with that?**

**u wanna fite m8?**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**please.**

**i'll deck you before you get a chance.**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**i doubt that!**

**gremlin.**

 

**MattHolt:**

**asshole.**

**wait...**

**i sense a missing sassy comment from Keith.**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**when i think about it.**

**i do too.**

**KEEITH?**

**WHERE ARE YOU?**

**KEEFY KEEFY KEEF?**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**KITTY!**

**Bi-assed:**

 

**i think he's ignoring us.**

 

*******

**Queen of the universe > King of the universe**

 

**[19.52 P.M]**

**Queen of the universe:**

 

**keith.**

**are you okay?**

 

**King of the universe:**

 

**I mean.**

**Honestly?**

**No.**

 

**Queen of the universe:**

 

**gender dysphoria?**

 

**King of the universe:**

 

**Mhm.**

 

**Queen of the universe:**

 

**wanna come over and watch frozen?**

 

**King of the universe:**

 

**You know me so well.**

*******

**['my ass hurts']**

 

**[20.22 P.M]**

 

**Kuro:**

 

**Where's Keith?**

**He isn't home.**

**He isn't answering my calls.**

**I'm worried.**

 

**Uselesslesbian:**

 

**maybe he is asleep?**

**at school?**

**or a friend?**

**Hunkaboo:**

 

**maybe he's at the supermarket?**

 

**Kuro:**

 

**This late?**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**or he has a one-night-stand.**

 

**OGMattHolt:**

 

**LANCE!**

 

**Uselesslesbian:**

 

**lance.**

 

**Hunkaboo:**

 

**Lance.**

 

**Kuro:**

 

**wHAT?**

**ExCUse me!**

**He wOulDN't!**

**Hunkaboo:**

 

**or he was kidnapped!!!**

**what if he was kidnapped!**

 

**Kuro:**

 

**fUCK!**

 

**Uselesslesbian:**

 

**calm down.**

**i bet he can take care of himself.**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**he seemed a bit out of it today.**

 

**Kuro:**

 

**gAHHHH!!!**

 

**Uselesslesbian:**

 

**shit my nose!**

**what if he got hurt?**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**as fun as it is to see you all freak out.**

**he's with me.**

**he just fell asleep.**

**he had a tough day.**

 

**Kuro:**

 

**Phew.**

**Wait.**

**What do you mean 'tough'?**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**red.**

 

**Kuro:**

 

**IS HE OKAY?**

 

**MattHolt:**

**right now.**

 

**Hunkaboo:**

 

**what does red mean?**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**dude.**

**it's a colour.**

 

**Hunkaboo:**

 

**well i gathered that much.**

**but it means something else.**

 

**OGMattHolt:**

 

**it literally means gender dysphoria.**

**that's the code we have for that.**

**i and pidge made it up when she was harrassed.**

**Uselesslesbian:**

 

**wait what!**

**she was harrassed?**

**for being transgender?!?**

 

**Kuro:**

 

**Many are.**

 

**Uselesslesbian:**

 

**diagusting!!!**

**how can people be so mean?**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**he's waking up!**

**before you ask.**

**i ripped his binder off when he was asleep.**

**he's going to throe me in abin.**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**is he always like that?**

 

**OGMattHolt:**

 

**Keith?**

**yeah.**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**by the way...**

**matt and shiro sitting in a tree~**

 

**OGMattHolt:**

 

**nothing happened!**

 

**Kuro:**

 

**We just talked.**

 

**Uselesslesbian:**

 

**ohhh.**

 

**Hunkaboo:**

 

**Wow.**

**It can't be just me but...**

**Is it hot in here?**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**yeah.**

**it's pretty hot in here.**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**as much as i appreciate you teasing my brother...**

**we must have a talk...**

 

*******

 

**[MattHolt created 'keith's guards squadtm']**

**[Matt Holt added Bi-assed, Hunkaboo, Kuro, OGMattHolt and Uselesslesbian to 'keith's guard squadtm']**

 

**[22.52 P.M]**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**[don't freak on me shiro.png]**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**is that...**

 

**Uselesslesbian:**

 

**fuck...**

 

**Hunkaboo:**

 

**when?**

**is he okay?**

 

**Kuro:**

 

**How didn't I notice?**

 

**OGMattHolt:**

 

**Shiro.**

**it isn't your fault.**

**we didn't know.**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**listen to Matt.**

 

**Kuro:**

 

**He cut himself and you say it's not your fault.**

**But it is.**

**Because I'm his older brother.**

**And I'm supposed to protect him!**

**But recently he's been the one to protect me.**

**That isn't how it's supposed to be.**

 

**OGMattHolt:**

 

**Shiro.**

**it isn't your fault.**

**none of us knew.**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**hunk.**

 

**Hunkaboo:**

 

**on it.**

 

**[Hunkaboo added Shaymeless to 'keith's guards squadtm']**

 

**Shaymeless:**

 

**Oh my.**

 

**Kuro:**

 

**Shay?**

 

**Shaymeless:**

 

**Yeah.**

**His scars seem to be faded, which means it's old.**

 

**Kuro:**

 

**How do you know?**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**Shay is majoring in medics.**

**she's in medical school.**

 

**Shaymeless:**

 

**There are a few new ones.**

**Like the ones on his wrist and upper arm...**

 

**Kuro:**

 

**Pidge.**

**Take care of him.**

**Where is he now?**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**bathroom.**

**probably knows i've seen the scars.**

**doesn't know that i've told you.**

 

**Kuro:**

 

**I must talk with him.**

**Let him know that it doesn't help.**

 

**OGMattHolt:**

 

**okay.**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**be natural about it.**

**don't look like you pity him.**

**don't ask him why he did it.**

**instead ask if he wants to talk.**

**Kuro:**

 

**Okay.**

**Thanks Lance.**

 

*******

 

**['my ass hurts']**

 

**[02.15 A.M]**

 

**Beefy Keef:**

 

**what does it feel like to have something hanging between your legs?**

**Or to have a flat chest.**

**or to have a darkeer voice.**

**maybe peolle would see eme as amn than?**

**what if i wanted to be a girl?**

**that woulv've beens o mcuh easier.**

**I mean id i a interested in men and am biologclly a womna does that mean i'm steight?**

**damn.**

 

*******

 

**Alluring > Keef**

 

**[02. 19 A.M]**

 

**Alluring:**

 

**keith.**

**wanna come over and drink tea?**

**talk shit about people behind their backs?**

 

**Keef:**

 

**Thank you.**

**Please.**


	5. Keith just wh-LANCE SHUT UP!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OGMattHolt:
> 
> allura!!!  
> who do you like?  
> we're doing truth or dare!  
> and i can see you so don't avoid this.

**['my ass hurts']**

 

**[11.52 P.M]**

 

**OGMattHolt:**

 

**allura!!!**

**who do you like?**

**we're doing truth or dare!**

**and i can see you so don't avoid this.**

 

**Kuro:**

 

**Why are we doing this in the groupchat if we're in front of each other.**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**stupid questions.**

**Uselesslesbian:**

 

**well...**

**keith's my favourite here.**

**so probably no one.**

**i'm forever alone.**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**i feel you.**

 

**Beefy Keef:**

 

**me too.**

 

**Uselesslesbian:**

 

**lance!**

**truth or dare?**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**dare.**

**truth's for crybabies.**

**Uselesslesbian:**

 

**i dare you to say 'because i'm your daddy' after every sentence you say.**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**okay! because i'm your daddy. ;)**

**shiro, what did you and matt do in the tree?**

**because i'm your daddy.**

 

**Kuro:**

 

**You're supposed to ask truth or dare!**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**fine.**

**truth or dare?**

 

**Kuro:**

 

**Dare:**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**you think you're smart but you're not**

**because i'm your daddy.**

**i dare you to tell me what you and matt did in the tree**

**because i'm your daddy.**

 

**Kuro:**

 

**That doesn't count!**

**Does it?**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**well.**

**it does.**

 

**Kuro:**

**Sat in a tree.**

**And.**

 

**OGMattHolt:**

 

**just do it already shirto!**

**Kuro:**

 

**...**

 

**Hunkaboo:**

 

**Shirto...**

 

**Kuro:**

 

**Reading fanfiction!**

**Beefy Keef:**

 

**We all do.**

**Why in a tree though?**

 

**OGMattHolt:**

**we didn't want to get caught reading fanfuiction at the gym.**

**it's embarrassing.**

 

**Uselesslesbian:**

**oh my!**

**matt is ashamed of something!**

**Kuro:**

 

**Keith.**

**Truth or dare?**   
  


**Beefy Keef:**

 

**DARE!**

 

**Kuro:**

 

**I dare you to tell me what you and Pidge did at her place yesterday.**

**Details.**

 

**Beefy Keef:**

 

**First of all...**

**I'm gay.**

**We watched Frozen.**

**Talked shit about Lance.**

**Ranted about narrow-minded people.**

**Then we fucked each other senseless because I'm gay.**

 

**Kuro:**

 

**Keith...**

 

**Hunkaboo:**

 

**the disappointed dad voice!!!**

**in text!**

**ahhhhhhhhh!**

 

**Uselesslesbian:**

 

**it's even scarier in person...**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**wait a second!**

**you talked about ME?**

**awww.**

**you love me!**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**keith.**

**btw.**

**your sex was FANTASTIC.**

 

**Beefy Keef:**

 

**Wow.**

**I didn't expect that.**

**Thanks so much!**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**no problem.**

**wanna do it again?**

 

**Beefy Keef:**

 

**Sure.**

**Tomorrow?**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**what about in five?**

 

**Beefy Keef:**

 

**SURE!**

 

**Bi-assed:**

 

**I THOUGHT YOU WERE GAY!!!**

 

**Uselesslesbian:**

 

**...**

 

**Kuro:**

 

**Can I leave this chat?**

 

**Hunkaboo:**

 

**if we have to suffer through this you have to suffer through this.**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**keith!**

**i'm pregannat!**

 

**Beefy Keef:**

 

**Shit!**

**My queen, what should we do!  
We can't do sex if you are preggaganat!**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**i know right! :(**

 

**OGMattHolt:**

 

**i heard you all the way up to my room!**

**don't yell so much keith!**

 

**Beefy Keef:**

 

**She impaled me!**

**What could I say?!**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**well you could at least let me win!**

 

**Beefy Keef:**

 

**Hah!**

**So that's why you're preggaganat!**

 

**MattHolt:**

 

**perhaps!**

 

**Hunkaboo:**

 

**i wanna leave...**

 

**Kuro:**

 

**Me too buddy.**

**Me too.**


End file.
